Runevortex01s adventure through 'Runescape'
by marauder-vamp-werewolf
Summary: A normal highschool kid gets teleported into a virtual game, but becomes a young warrior in the land on 'Runescape'
1. How it all started

Hi! I am marauder-vamp-werewolf. This is my first proper FanFic which I'm going to try hard on. I am quite a low level on Runescape. (Combat level.44) But, yeah that was only because I got my level 94 hacked :'(

So, I hope you enjoy this. I put a lot of thought into this. And, before you ask I didn't copy 'The Adventure through Runescape' it just gave me the idea of a character and his journey through Runescape. The first chapter may be a bit non-Runescape, but you'll find out why. I am a girl but I thought that it would be more affective. Please recommend some usernames, because I can't think of that many.

It all started on a boring, average day, it was about two minuets away from the home-time bell. I was really tired and was just fiddling with a pencil. I turned around to look at the clock; it was nearly 3:15. My teacher was droning on and on about William Shakespeare. About every one was looking at the clock now, just waiting for the life saving bell. The second have struck 12 and everybody cheered, then grabbed there bags and barged through the school doors, waiting for a long, hot summer. I was probably the last person to leave, carefully packing my pencil case into my bag. I was a thin boy, with small eyes and scruffy black hair. I wasn't very tall, but I wasn't very short either. I took my time and made my way home, trying not to get knocked over by the football team, racing past. I was so tired. When I finally got home I just kicked my shoes of, dumped my bag on the floor, next to the bedpost and fell, flat on the bed. I pulled out my laptop from my school bag, and slowly turned it on. I large grunt slipped from my mouth as I clicked on Internet Explorer. I heard a beeping noise, I rushed to my bag and picked my phone out, it was my best and only friend, David. "Hello," I said

"Hi!" replied David merrily.

"What's up with you, have you won the lottery?" I said, sarcasticly.

"No, I'm already a level 5 on Runescape."

"Runescape…?"  
"Yes, it's a game I found on the internet, but it is so realistic!"

"Oh, cool."

"Why don't you make one, it's all medieval and stuff."

"Well, ok. I'll give it ago."

"Ok, I've got to go now before my mum explodes. When you've completed the tutorial, add me. My name is 'Runevortex2.' "

"Fine, goodbye." I said. The phone line went dead. He was the worst to hang up on a conversation. I typed in 'Runescape on the search bar. When I clicked on the right result, it took me to a website full of news and information on the game. Right at the top of the page was a big bar saying: Play Now. I clicked on it and another box popped up saying: Username: Password:. I didn't have on. After about 10seconds, I clicked on: Create a free account. And yet, another box popped up saying: 'Teleport ton Runescape?' I clicked yes, but nothing happened. But then something did happen. A small purple dot grew in the middle of the black screen. It grew bigger, but then I realised what it was. It was a large, spiralling portal, covering the area of the laptop screen. I felt a force against my face, in about two minuets, I was sucked inside the screen. I was so scared that I didn't want to open my eyes. I could hear my heart inside my ears; I felt a tingle run down my spine. I quickly opened my eyes. Was I dreaming? I was standing in the middle of a medium sized room. There were two people there, a woman and a man. The Man was wearing mithril armour. The woman, a black cardigan and a long, ankle length skirt. What was happening? I ran up to the man. "Hello, what is this place?" I asked cautiously.

"This is Runescape, were you can skill levels, slay monsters, complete quests-"

"Yeah, ok."

"So then, young warrior. What would you like to be? Adventurer, warrior, Mage, Ranger, Slayer, Thief, Athlete, Hunter, Chef , Woodcutter, Fisher, Priest, Miner, Farmer, Smith, Crafter, Fletcher, Herblorist, Summoner, Rune crafter? There are many options. Pick one you think you will skill up in, something you think you are good at."

"Well, I think I'll just go with adventure..." I replied.

"What a good choice. I think you'll do well as an Adventurer. Good luck." He warmly smiled.

"Erm...So what should I do now?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry you can talk to Bertha, she's that woman over there," he pointed at the woman.

I slowly walked up to Bertha, trying to take all of this in. I pinched myself, nothing happened. I decided to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Bertha," she said.

"Hi."

"I am here to help you pick you're clothes, you will always have them, even if you die. But you can buy new ones, armour and put it over your existing clothes." She said, quickly.

"Die...?" I murmured, quietly.

"Yes, but don't worry. You will be teleported back to Lumridge when you do," she said casually. I looked confused, "oh, Lumbridge is you're home town. Were you start Runescape, well anyway. I will give you a selection of clothes and you can pick what you want."

In the end I picked. I had side-part spiky hair in Zarmarok Black, red tunic and studded belt and buck strapped chinos. I was quite happy with my choice of clothes. I did, indeed look like a warrior.

I was called, Runevortex01. I was teleported into a large cave, with grey stone walls and 2 men. They were both dressed in armour and looking over a fence.


	2. Choose you're apperarence

I was so scared that I didn't want to open my eyes. I could hear my heart inside my ears; I felt a tingle run down my spine. My conscience told me to open my eyes, I did. Was I dreaming? I was standing in the middle of a medium sized room now. There were two people there, a woman and a man. The Man was wearing mithril armour. the woman, a black cardigan and a long, ankle length, pink skirt. What was happening? I ran up to the man. "What is this place?" I asked cautiously.

"This is Runescape, were you can become a warrior, skill levels, slay monsters, complete quests-"

"Yeah, ok."

"So then, young warrior. What would you like to be? Adventurer, warrior, Mage, Ranger, Slayer, Thief, Athlete, Hunter, Chef , Woodcutter, Fisher, Priest, Miner, Farmer, Smith, Crafter, Fletcher, Herblorist, Summoner, Rune crafter? There are many options. Pick one you think you will skill up in, something you think you are good at."

"Well, I think I'll just go with adventure..." I replied.

"What a good choice. I think you'll do well as an Adventurer. Good luck." He warmly smiled.

"Erm...So what should I do now?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry you can talk to Bertha, she's that woman over there," he pointed at the woman.

I slowly walked up to Bertha, trying to take all of this in. I pinched myself, nothing happened. I decided to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Bertha," she said cheerfully, I think I liked her a bit more than the man.

"Hi."

"I am here to help you pick you're clothes, you will always have them, even if you die. But you can buy new ones, armour and put it over your existing clothes." She said, quickly.

"Die...?" I murmured, quietly.

"Yes, but don't worry. You will be teleported back to Lumbridge when you do," she said casually. I looked confused.

"Oh, Lumbridge is you're home town. Were you start Runescape, well anyway, I will give you a selection of clothes and you can pick what you want."

In the end I picked. I had Zamarok Black side-part spiky hair, red tunic and studded belt and buck strapped chinos. I was quite happy with my choice of clothes. I did, indeed look like a warrior.

I was called, Runevortex01. Bertha then explained to me what I had to do, go through a green portal, which was located at the other side of the room. I had already been through one portal today, which was, too be honest a quite bad experience. But I went through anyway.


End file.
